One Big Family
by Pricat
Summary: Jerry is feeling alone until Perry adopts him but both learn about family and having a good home after Phineas and Ferb leave for college early.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yay another PnF story and another Jerry centred one which I came up with this afternoon as I had a mental image of Jerry in an enclosure in an animal shelter and came up with a story for it where Doofy is missing the Perry clones as they have homes and families but Jerry is in the shelter again as his new owners were mean to him like his past owners but nobody wants to adopt him because he's different.**

**But Perry finds out his half little brother is there and decides to bring him to his place but after the boys move out for college, Perry decides to go to the one other human besides the boys and Monobrow he trusts but they both learn what family is.**

**I like writing these kind of stories but think that Jerry is like a half brother to Perry as he was cloned from Perry's D.N.A.**

* * *

It was midnight as in Danville Animal Shelter as many of the animals that were rescued were asleep but in one cage, somebody wasn't asleep as it was a chubby turquise furred platypus.

He wasn't in the mood to sleep as he had nightmares about his past owners as a few scars were on him but most of his injuries were healed but he was six years old but was one of the Perry clones Doof had made once to stop Perry but had failed.

The clones had winded up in shelters over the Tri and Quad State Areas but had found people to care about them and show them love.

But that hadn't happened for Jerry.

He had special needs like Autism.

The owner of the shelter had been worried when Animal Control had shown up a month ago with him and heard how his past owners had been mean to him.

Tears leaked from his hazel red eyes which had innocence and worry in them.

He knew that Doofy had been the only one who truly cared about him.

But he'd probably forgotten about him and the other clones.

He then lay on the soft blanket as he was thinking but wishing that he would have a home too falling asleep...

* * *

In the Flynn-Fletcher living room, Perry awoke hearing the sound of footsteps as it was Phineas and Ferb his owners but the boys were now sixteen but still loved building things everyday but were too busy with that and high school work to spend time with him.

The red head normally let him sit in his lap but still let him sleep on his bed like when he was a little kid but Perry felt this Summer was different compared to Summers past but was pushing back the thoughts the boys would leave for college.

He heard the sound of platypus food being put in his food bowl but Phineas and Ferb were eating cereal but had the radio on and listening to punk music.

"Coe on Ferbo!

We're burning daylight!" Phineas said.

Ferb then followed him out into the backyard after putting their bowls away.

Perry sighed as he was still eating.

_They still love and care for me._

_They're just busy._

_They are teens now._

_It seems like only yesterday they were kids and having fun, building those crazy inventions of theirs and having fun but now they're always with Isabella and Vanessa._

_It's okay._

_I knew it wouldn't last forever. _Perry thought sadly.

He felt tears welling up inside of him but knew secret agents like him didn't cry.

They attacked and scared their problems away.

His spy watch then went off making him very alert as he got onto his hind legs and headed toward one of his secret entrances that were in the fridge but saw Carl on the screen as he was in his secret base.

He then put something in his ear as it was an animal translator but put the other piece behind his teeth in his mouth.

It enabled him to talk in English.

"What's the fire Carl?" he asked curious.

The red head intern showed photos of Jerry in the animal shelter in Danville.

Perry's hazel eyes widened seeing his little half brother.

"_He hasn't been adopted yet Agent P._

_He was returned._

_You probably wanna go see him huh?"_ Carl said.

Perry nodded as he activated his jetpack leaving...


	2. Bringing Him Home

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Perry has gone to Danville Animal Shelter to adopt his little half brother but nervous as he hasn't seen him in a long while.**

* * *

Perry was feeling anxious as he landed near Danville Animal Shelter as he hadn't seen Jerry in a long time but felt bad for him knowing that his little half brother had been adopted and always returned.

He had an idea as Carl and Francis had given him the paperwork to adopt Jerry and was taking a deep breath entering hoping things would go okay.

The translator was on as he had dressed himself as a human wearing his fedora and trench coat to disguise himself as a human.

He approached the reception desk as he was showing the owner of the shelter the paperwork was filled in to adopt Jerry.

"Everything seems to be in order.

I think you seem like a caring owner." he said.

Perry smiled hearing that as he followed him to the enclosure where the animals were kept but saw Jerry by himself playing but Perry was holding back the tears inside as he and Jerry locked eyes.

The owner of the shelter then picked Jerry up while he was distracted.

"Come on little guy.

Let's go." he said.

Perry smiled warmly as he had Jerry in his arms.

_Don't worry little brother._

_You're gonna be safe, I promise. _... he thought.

The owner of the shelter then gave Jerry a sedative to relax him.

Perry had been humming a gentle lullaby to help him.

He knew he hated shots.

The owner then placed Jerry in a pet carrier.

"He's all yours.

Here's his paperwork." he told him.

Perry then left smiling proudly leaving the shelter but activated the jetpack leaving as he was excited about having Jerry in his life again as he arrived in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard but didn't need to worry as the boys knew he was an agent.

He then entered his secret base but set the pet carrier on the floor but opened it gently and smiled.

Jerry was still asleep but he carried him out gently so he wouldn't hurt him anymore.

He then set up the pet bed and placed him in it but tucked him in.

He kissed him on the forehead but wouldn't leave until he woke up.

He knew Jerry would be scared if he didn't see him waking up.

But he was busy working.

He heard Phineas and Ferb calling him.


	3. Rebonding

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like as I like writing it but it's a little quiet on the review front but maybe things will pick up in a while.**

* * *

Perry was very quiet as he was eating dinner but his thoughts were of him and also of Jerry but he heard Linda talking excitedly about something and was curious.

But he could find out later as he had Jerry to take care of and was going to bring him something to eat later when Lawrence and Linda weren't around.

Phineas and Ferb then went upstairs as they were getting ready for bed as they had school in the morning but Perry was done but saw that Linda and Lawrence were going to bed too.

He got onto his hind legs and headed to the kitchen counter.

He then opened the cupboard and brought out the jar of peanut butter as Jerry loved peanut butter and was making the sandwiches on granary bread but added snails knowing his little brother liked escargot but headed to his underground base.

* * *

Perry was listening to music on his I-Pod but turned it down hearing whimpering as he turned around in his chair seeing Jerry beginning to stir as hid hazel red eyes opened but was scared finding himself in Perry's base.

"It's okay Jerry.

You're safe.

I adopted you from that shelter." he said.

The chubby younger platypus was quiet while eating.

He hadn't eaten like this in days.

But he was curious as he had always wanted Perry to come rescue him.

But as the days had gone by after constantly being adopted and sent back, he'd lost hope in his big brave brother coming to save him but was thinking but stimming as Perry was nervous.

He then approached him carefully sensing it wasn't a good stim.

He then remembered what to do when Jerry got like this.

The turquise furred male wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

But Jerry was thrashing around making him worried.

He had an idea as he started humming something.

It was something that normally calmed him down.

Jerry then began to relax as Perry was hugging him.

"Good boy.

I missed you, you know." he whispered.

"Perry no save Jerry.

Jerry in shelter long time." he replied sniffling.

Perry felt a twinge of sadness in his heart at that as he'd wanted to save him but didn't know he'd been there until now but was still humming as it was calming them.

"I didn't know you were there Jerry.

Carl told me yesterday.

But it'll be okay.

You just stay here with me." he told him.

Jerry then relaxed eating.

He was calm enough but was on the floor drawing.

He'd taken paper out of Phineas and Ferb's room so Jerry could draw.

He was drawing something.

It was of him, Jerry and Doof.

Perry smiled hearing that.

He then heard an new e-mail come in.

It was from the O.W.C.A.

His hazel eyes widened reading it.


	4. Big News

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for reviewing and Jerry is helping Perry feel better when he finds out that Phineas and Ferb are going to college and they need to think of a place to live.**

* * *

Perry was stunned as he was reading the e-mail as Carl told him Phineas and Ferb had been accepted into college early making his turquise furred body shake with fear as Jerry wondered what was wrong with his big brother but Perry was trying to be brave in front of him.

"Perry what wrong?" he asked gently.

He turned around seeing him hug him but smiled sadly at him as he knew he didn't understand but knew that they'd be on the streets but he was trying to keep calm.

"My owners are going to college and will move out.

Their family won't want us living here.

We need to move too." he answered.

Jerry was scared at this but calmed down hearing that they would find somewhere to call home but they were thinking as Phineas and Ferb were leaving in a few weeks but he then felt Jerry hug him.

He understood as he saw it was getting late and they both needed to sleep.

Perry then went to make some warm milk knowing that would help Jerry sleep but the younger chubby platypus male was drawing on paper but drew something as it was him and Perry with Doof as he smiled seeing his younger brother calm and relaxed as he left quietly but sighed going to the kitchen using a secret entrance.

Phineas saw him there with a sad look in his hazel eyes and was hoping he would be happy knowing he knew he and Ferb were going to college as Perry sighed putting the animal translator in his ear.

"Hey Perry whatcha you doing?" he asked him.

"Making something for Jerry." he told him.

The red headed twelve year old wondered who Jerry was as sometimes the turquise furred male kept things to himself.

"Who's Jerry?" Phineas asked.

"My little brother." he answered.

Phineas was in awe hearing this as he didn't know that Perry had a little brother but saw Perry put cookies on plates and poured warm milk into a glass but poured hot chocolate into a mug for himself.

"I should go Phineas.

Jerry can get sad if I don't come back." he told him.

Phineas understood seeing him leave.

* * *

The doors to Perry's secret base opened as he walked in with a tray.

He saw Jerry curled up crying but Perry realised he was stimming again and needed comfort from him as he placed the tray on the counter and approached him carefully as he heard him sniffle.

"Hey it's okay.

I'm here." he said softly.

"Jerry afraid.

For big brother." he said as he understood.

He then was humming as it relaxed him.

Jerry then was sitting on the floor on a cushion as he was eating but Perry smiled as he knew that his younger brother had gone through heck while waiting for him but he stroked his back gently as Jerry smiled knowing his brother would care about him even if they didn't live here anymore in a few weeks.

Perry then heard him yawn as the warm milk was making him sleepy as he picked him up and headed to the pet bed tucking him in and was kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up." he whispered.

He then went online as he had stuff to do for Monogram.

He was watching Jerry sleep.

* * *

Later the next morning, Jerry was already up and saw that Perry was deep asleep but was hungry and went to the kitchen but was nervous as Phineas was there and he was curious about the younger chubby platypus as he was making cereal for Perry.

"Hey there you must be Jerry.

Perry told me about you." he told him.

The red headed pre teen saw that he was quiet and very distant.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." he told him.

Jerry was quiet as he was carrying breakfast to Perry's secret base.

Phineas wanted to ask Perry about his little brother.

He would ask him when he woke up.


	5. Anxious

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Perry is telling Phineas about Jerry as he's curious and explaining how he and Jerry are brothers but hope you like.**

* * *

Phineas saw Perry walking into the kitchen rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes as he was making coffee but he wondered what was wrong as the red headed pre teen was curious as he had seen Jerry.

"He has special needs and Autism.

He's been shy for a long time.

He trusts me as his big brother." he said.

Phineas understood but felt bad for Jerry but was curious about how Jerry was related to Perry as the turquise furred male sighed.

He knew that Phineas and Ferb knew he was a secret agent but hadn't told them much about Doof.

"He was a clone that Doof created to try and ruin my rep along with other clones but Doofy was very attached to him as he was too cute to get rid of and he had been helping him for a long time but Monobrow sent them into shelters and got adopted.

Except for Jerry.

He did once but his owners were very cruel to him.

They hurt him but he escaped and ran away to Doofy and he raised him but he was taken away again but I didn't know he was in a shelter until now.

Why didn't you say you and Ferb were going to college?" he explained.

The red headed msle understood as he and Ferb knew that the turquise furred male would be angry about that as he sighed but saw Perry leave the kitchen hearing Jerry laugh as he found him in the living room watching Ducky Momo making him smile.

Phineas decided to leave him alone.

* * *

Perry was angry at Phineas and Ferb for going to college early.

He had hoped they wouldn't go until in high school as he saw Jerry drawing while at the table and was drawing cool things as he was calm but the turquise furred male needed to go see Doof as he could help but told him to stay here while he went on an errand but Jerry nodded as he went back to drawing but Phineas entered seeing him but the young platypus was quiet.

He wanted to get to know him and had a feeling he wouldn't talk to him but would try as he was making breakfast for him and Ferb but was making coffee to wake himself up as Jerry was curious knowing people in the shelter wouldn't let him drink it and was curious but saw Phineas distracted as he gulped it down but the red head wondered where the coffee had went.

Jerry was full of beans making him in awe making Ferb amazed.

"I think he drank it." he said.

Phineas nodded agreeing as he wanted to calm him down.

Perry then burst in but his hazel eyes widened seeing Jerrt gyper and wondered what was going on as Jerry was running around making him worry as he sighed.

"What happened to him?" he demanded.

"He drank my coffee by accident." Phineas admitted.

Perry looked mad as he needed to calm Jerry down.

He then had him in his arms as he was rocking him in his arms.

Phineas was in awe seeing this as Jerry was calming down.

"That's good." Ferb told him.

Perry agreed going to the couch placing a blanket over Jerry.

He then kissed his forehead while watching him.

They then went into the kitchen.

* * *

Ferb was in awe as Phineas was telling him about Jerry but noticed Perry was quiet while drinking coffee.

He knew the turquise furred male was angry at them for going to college early but they couldn't help it if adults knew they were gifted but needed to makr him feel better but knew he was worrying about what would happen to him once they left.

Perry then placed the translator in his ear.

"I'd probably be on the streets." he said.

Phineas was disturbed by that.

"I'm sure that wouldn't happen Perry.

I'm sure Candace and our parents would let you stay." he told him.

Perry snorted hearing that.

Ferb knew there was no point trying as Perry's mind was made up.

He would try talking to him while Phineas was out.


	6. Opening Up

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry you had to wait so long, to those who liked this story especially iPurpleheart.**

**Perry's still ticked off about Phineas and Ferb leaving for college, but Ferb talking to him helps him feel better.**

**Ferb is more sensible than Phineas. **

* * *

erry was playing with Naruto figurines, making Perry smile at his little brother being innocent, but Ferb sighed, knowing he and Phineas hadn't meant to upset him but needed to talk, knowing how stubborn the turquise furred male could be.

"It wasn't our idea, to go to college early, Perry.

The letter came, but Phineas wanted to go.

I'd rather go to high school, first.

You care a lot about Jerry, right?

You guys are like Phineas and me.

Whatcha you gonna do, when we leave?

Phineas can't get it therough his head, that you'd be on the streets, but you're thinking about Vanessa's Dad, right?

You two are frenemies, right?" he said to him.

Perry nodded, seeing Jerry making hand signs like Naruto, as Ferb smiled stunned that Jerry was into such an anime, but Perry only let him watch the cut dub of the anime.

He knew it made his little brother want to be brave.

He then put the translator in his ear, so he could talk to Ferb, but the green haired pre teen understood his concern.

"Yes, Yes we are frenemies.

We might go there, when you guys leave.

Jerry really misses Doofy." he answered.

Ferb then saw Jerry sit beside Perry, with the fuigurine of Naruto in his arms, as he related to the blond haired ninja boy because he was different, but yawned as he was getting sleepy but Perry saw him fall asleep, but placed a blanket over him, knowing that he'd wake up later.

_Maybe we should move to Doofy's soon, as Phineas and Ferb are leaving in a few week's, that way we'll be in a safe home._

_Jerry needs to be in a home, with family._

_I'm his big brother, after all._

He then went into the kitchen to make something to eat for him and Jerry, finding ramen, knowing Jerry liked ramen, as Naruto ate it a lot.

He was cooking ramen with dumplings, but saw Ferb enter.

"Let me help you, Perry." he told him.

He was helping him, hearing Jerry whimper in the living room but couldn't leave the stove, but saw Ferb go in there.

He was worried, knowing Jerry didn't trust anybody besides himself.

But the green haired pre teen had a way he could get him to trust him.

* * *

Perry heard karate sounds, along with laughter as he was curious entrering but smiled, seeing Ferb dressed in his Kakashi-sensei cosplay outfit but Jerry was wearing a Leaf Village headband as they were cosplaying.

"Hey, Perry.

I kinda got Jerry to open up.

He really likes cosplaying." he told him.

Perry smiled, seeing Jerry smile hugging him, but saw his eyes widen smelling ramen.

"Perry make ramen?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I did, Jerry.

I also have big news to tell you." he told him.

Jerry looked curious, yet anxious as he had a feeling the news was bad, but Perry was trying to keep upbeat, knowing he'd be happy, hearing they were living with Doof again.

Ferb then saw Phineas return, but the red headed boy saw his step brother had been cosplaying again, seeing Jerry wearing an Naruto headband.

Jerry hid behind Perry's back, afraid.

"Phineas, he doesn't trust you.

But he does trust Ferb." Perry told him.

Phineas then went upstairs, to finish packing their stuff for college but Ferb saw sadness in Perry's eyes, but saw Jerry wrap his arms around him.

"No cry, Perry." he said.

Ferb thought that was cute.

He knew they were like Phineas and him.

"You're right, Jerry.

Let's go eat, okay?" he said gently.

The younger, chubby platypus male unwrapped his arms from around his big brother, running after him into the kitchen, smelling that the ramen was done along with dumpligs, as he jumped up and down in excitement.

Perry laughed at him, as he was being sweet and innocent.

He then poured the ramen and dumplings into two bowls, setting them on the table, but saw Jerry eating, using chopsticks.

Perry smiled, eating himself but was worrying in his mind, about Phineas and Ferb as they were brothers sort of.

He then would wait until Jerry went to bed, before venting, because he would worry.

"Jerry, we're moving." he said.

He saw the chopsticks fall out of his little brother's paws at his words, but was whimpering, making Perry worried.

"Why?" he said softly, with fear in his hazel red eyes.

"Because Phineas and Ferb are moving out to college.

But we're gonna live with Doofy.

That'll make you happy, seeing him." he told him.

Jerry was calming down a little, but eating ramen, but was scared but happy they were going to live with Doof, but Perry wasn't sure he was that happy.

He would talk to him at bedtime.

"Come on, buddy, let's go have fun." he told him.

They then carried bowls of ice cream into the living room and were sitting on the couch, watching Disney.

Perry heard Jerry laughing, while eating.

He hoped that things would be okay.


	7. Moving

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updayong in a long while, but there might be a twist in this.**

**The day has come when the boys are leaving for college, meaning Jerry and Perry are moving to Doof's place.**

**But Doof will cheer Perry up somehow.**

* * *

Perry smiled, sweaty as he'd been playing ninjas with Jerry but then realised it was his bedtime, but heard his little half brother yawn picking him up and going to his basket, but tucked Jerry in, but the chubby, younger platypus was nervous about moving, but would be happy being with Doof again.

"Jerry scared about moving." he admitted.

Perry understood, as they were talking about moving but Jerry relaxed, as he was playing guitar and singing a Japanese lullaby, but unaware Phineas was watching him, as he felt bad about Perry being mad at him.

_I guess Ferb was right, about what would happen to Perry if Cndace and our parents don't want him._

_I couldn't be happy, knowing he was on the streets along with Jerry._

Perry smiled, seeing Jerry fall asleep, as he kissed his forehead leaving the room but saw Phineas join him in the kitchen.

"Umm... I'm sorry Perry.

For you being angry at me.

I never knew you would need us so badly." he told him.

Perry then put the translator earpiece in his ear, so he could talk to Phineas.

"Phineas, it's okay.

Besides I knew we would have to say goodbye one day." he told him.

Phineas felt tears welling, hearing those words.

Perry then sighed, hugging the male human, as he hadn't meant to upset him, but knew that this would be hard on them.

But Perry sighed, as he was packing up most of his own stuff, knowing tomorrow was Friday, and the boys would be leaving in the morning meaning he and Jerry would be going to Doof's.

He then foubd something rolled up, as it was a drawing that Phineas had drawn when he was five, as he'd liked that Perry was sort of a brother to him.

He blinked back tearsm putting it under his fedora, where it would be safe and always with him.

* * *

Later the next morning, Perry was already up along with Jerry, but he was watching the boys putting theiir college stuff in the car, as they were going any minute, but Phinwas saw Perry run into the house, but grabbed him in a hug, but could feel the turquise furred male's body tense up, knowing he was sad about this day but he then saw Jerry approach, as Ferb was hugging him.

The green haired pre teen then had an idea, seeing how miserable Perry was being, about him and Phineas leaving.

"U have a special mission I need you to do for Phineas and me.

You should take care of Perry, as he's gonna be sad.

He and Phineas have a deep bond, and this is gonna make him sad.

You think you can do it?" he said.

"Jerry try.

Jerry love Perry.

He big brother." he replied.

Ferb smiled, wrapping a Konoha headband around his head.

He then hugged Ferb.

"Phineas, we should get going." he told him.

Phineas then placed Perry on the ground, getting in the car, but noticed Perry going into the house.

Jerry went into the house, but saw his big brother placing his backpack on his back.

"W-We should go, Jerry.

It's time to move on." he said.

He then grabbed his backpack, as they left.

* * *

Doof was stunned, entering his apartment, finding Perry curled up asleep on his couch with red rims around his eyes, but turned around seeing Jerry at the table drawing.

"Perry asleep.

Sad." he said quietly.

Doof then looked at his special little guy's drawing, as it was of Phineas hugging Perry but he didn't look sad, like he did right now.

The pieces of the puzzle then came together, remembering Perry's kids had gone to college early, but felt bad.

He would talk to his little frenemy later, about this.

Jerry was eating a cookie.

He hoped things would be okay.


	8. Needing Space

**A/N**

**Here's more and so sorry for not updating in a long while, as I've been busy but decided to update especially as my best nakama Inyunaruto365 might be writing a story about Jerry which will be awesome.**

**Perry has been overprotective of his little brother and Doofy's concerned but maybe Platyborg can help them out, but hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Doof noticed that Perry was being overprotective of Jerry, as he was watching him like a hawk, but he felt bad for his special little guy but knew his frenemy was making up for the fact that his owners weren't here in Danville but he knew that he needed to talk to him, but the window was open, as Platyborg entered, but was feeling better, now his master was no longer ruling his home but saw Jerry.

"Is he okay, Doof?" he asked him.

Unlike Perry, Platyborg didn't need a translator to talk but he was listening to Doof explain about Jerry and why he and Perry were living with him but he saw the younger platypus male stimming.

Doof knew it was because of Platyborg, as he was trying to cope with this new friend of his father's but Doof knew he would come out of it, sooner or later.

Perry wondered what Platyborg was doing here.

"I wanted to hang out." he told him.

He noticed that Jerry was stimming but Doof was joining in with him but he came out of it, but hugged Platyborg making Perry stunned.

"You cool." Jerry said as he smiled.

"Thanks, kid.

Let's say I'm staying for a while." he said.

Perry wasn't happy about this but saw that Jerry was happy knowing he'd been over protective of him, but he had a good reason.

But he would keep a close eye on Platyborg.

* * *

"I don't trust him around Jerry, Doof." Perry said.

They were in Doof's lab, after they'd put Jerry to bed, but Platyborg was watching TV in the living room, but Doof sighed, knowing this was more about him than Jerry.

"I know you don't trust him, but I know he's changed.

I think somebody's jealous and overprotective." he told him.

"I'm not jealous, Doof." Perry replied.

"You've been like this since your boys left for college.

Maybe missing them is why you're like this." Doof told him.

Perry then left, yto blow off steam about everything that had happened, but took the hover car for a while, knowing he needed to get away for a while.

He hoped that Doof wouldn't be worried.

* * *

Doof then felt somebody nuzzle him awake, as his dark blue eyes fluttered open seeing Jerry on the bed, but saw worry in his hazel red eyes, and wondered what was wrong.

"Perry, gone." he said.

Doof was worried, hearing this remembering that his frenemy had been angry when he'd been talking, but got up at once but had to go look but saw Platyborg had gone, probably to look for Perry but Jerry wanted to look too.

"Jerry, I want you to stay here, okay?

Just until I find your brother, okay?

I'll come back, okay?" he said gently.

"Dofy promise?" he said.

"YES, yES I promise." he told him.

He then left the apartment, but sighed knowing this was a big deal for him and Jerry, as they were both worrying about Perry, as he was part of their family but then realised where his frenemy had went, to the agency.

_He'll be fine, as he can handle himself._

_But I hope he's okay._

_H_E then went back into his apartment, but saw Jerry playing with his Naruto figurines, but Doof smiled, as it was cute but knew that he would always be family to Jerry, whether Perry knew it or not.

He then went into the kitchen, making breakfast, but heard footsteps seeing Jerry there, but was hugging his leg tightly, but he noticed he was stimming but it didn't look good, as he had a feeling he was worrying about Perry, seeing tears well in his eyes.

"It's okay, Jerry.

Perry will be fine.

I know it." he assured him.

Jerry then calmed down, but was helping him make breakfast, as he liked doing that but Doof was trying to get him to be more involved, but also help him come out of his shell a little, but he then heard the door open, but Doof then entered the living room, seeing Perry there along with Platyborg, but he had an important matter to tell Doof.

But it could wait, until after breakfast.


	9. Getting Promoted

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Perry got a promotion, training new recruits for the O.W.C.A in New York meaning he has to leave his family but we know Jerry's not going to be happy about this.**

**But Perry will find a way to help him calm down but some new tenants might help too.**

* * *

Doof was stunned, hearing that Perry had been offered a promotion in the division of the O.W.C.A in New York, but knew that Jerry wouldn't be happy about this but he hadn't told him but knew he would have a meltdown, but he was bracing himself for it, as he knew that he cared about his big brother, but he sighed as he saw Jerry eating pancakes with his paws which were cute, as both Perry and Platyborg agreed.

_He's so innocent and depedent on Perry, but maybe his leaving for New York is a good thing, but Platyborg and I could help him grow but we should tell him._

_But I need to talk to Perry about this._

He then saw Jerry drawing at the table but saw it was of them as a family but Perry felt guilty about going to New York, as he'd be training new recruits but hoped Jerry would take it well but had an idea on how to explain in a way he'd understand.

"Go play, Jerry.

Doofy and I need to talk." Perry said as he ran off.

But Platyborg was keeping an eye on him, but knew that Perry was talking about his promotion to New York.

He knew that things would be okay.

But he knew that new tenants were coming to the apartment, making him curious but Perry had read their files, but knew they would be a great addition to their family.

* * *

"When do you leave, Perry?" Doof asked him.

The teal furred male then put on his translator.

"In a few day's time, Doofy." he answered.

Doof looked worried, knowing that Jerry depended on his big brother for comfort and because he was family, but knew that he would be sad, but knew that Jerry loved Naruto.

"I think I might have a way of telling him, but I'm gonna need to cosplay to get my point across." Perry answered.

Doof then saw Jerry enter, reciting lines from Naruto while making hand signs, which Doof thought was very cute, as his special little guy was in his own world where he was an ninja like Naruto.

"We should wait until later, to tell him." Perry whispered.

Doof nodded as he was ordering dinner.

Perry then went into the living room but saw Platyborg asleep, knowing Jerry had tired him out but was rough housing with his little brother, knowing to be careful.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Jerry said laughing.

"Tickle jutsu." Perry said tickle attacking him.

Doof entered, smiling at the brotherly rough housing that was going on, but knew he had to stop them before things got out of hand.

"Aw, Jerry have fun." he heard Jerry say.

"I know, but you guys get carried away easily." he said.

Perry's stomach was in knots, knowing it would soon be Jerry's bedtime and he had to explain that he was leaving in a few day's time.

* * *

Perry was scared, seeing Jerry having a meltdown after telling him about his leaving in a couple of days but he was thrashing around in his arms and bitten Perry.

"Jerry no want you to go!

Perry family." he said upset.

Perry knew that they were family, but he was telling him that he was now a Jonin and he had to go train Genins in another village but would be back soon, around Christmas.

"Perry promise?" he asked him.

"Yes Perry promise." he replied seeing Jerry relax.

He then saw him fall asleep but hoped things would get better.


	10. Moving In

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people enjoy, as the new tenants are moving in with Doofy, but he's worrying about Perry who's on his way to New York.**

* * *

The next few days passed quickly until it was the day that Perry was leaving for his promotion in New York, but Doof and Jerry were taking him to the airport, but Doof sighed, knowing that this was going to be a big change in their lives, but watched as Jerry was asleep in the back seat in a car seat but Perry was watching his little half brother sleep but would miss him, but would send him and Doof letters everyday.

_i know this is a big sacrifice to our family, but it could bring you guys closer together, but we can talk again online but at least Jerry won't be alone._

_Hopefully the new tenants that'll move in with you guys will liven things up._

_I've read their files._

He then saw the car stop at the airport, as the teal furred male wore a trench coat but hoped that things would be okay, as he placed a locket around Jerry's neck, but kissed his forehead but left as Doof watched him leave the parking lot and entering the airport.

"Stay safe, Perry." he mumurmed softly to himself.

He then got back into the car, starting it up, but was quiet driving back to his building but saw a moving van knowing the new people that were moving into the guest rooms of his apartment were here.

"I should go see if they need any help." he said.

He was carrying Jerry in his arms, but saw two females carrying boxes into the rooms that belonged to them.

He then placed Jerry on the couch, but went to make breakfast for them but he hoped Perry would be okay.

He then sent an e-mail to him.

* * *

Jerry whimpered, as he woke up later, not finding Doof or Perry there in the living room, but saw a brown skinned female with thick chestnut brown hair, and wore a Perry shirt, but she had a feeling he didn't like a lot of noise, as she put a pair of noise canceling earbuds in his ears, as the younger teal furred male relaxed.

"That should help you, Jerry.

Doofy told us about you.

You don't have to be afraid." she said gently.

"Leah, you in there?" somebody said.

"I'm coming." she replied.

Jerry saw her about to leave but hugged her leg tightly, as Doof walked in but smiled, seeing his special little guy attached to the chestnut brown haired female's leg but understood, revealing his platypus tail, making the young teal furred male come over to him, and was sucking on it, but she smiled.

She then went to get more stuff.


	11. Adjusting To Change

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to my nakama Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and not stealing your idea for your Jerry fic but can't wait to read it.**

**Perry's feeling a little homesick but sending a package to his family in Danville will make him feel better.**

**Plus Jerry's getting used to the new people in the house, as they might help him out.**

* * *

Perry was awake in his apartment in Staden Island, but was missing home and family, especially Jerry but was having a day off, but was going into New York but he was looking for stuff he could send to Doof and Jerry, as he missed them but talked to them on Skype at night.

But walking through Broadway was making him think of Doof as his frenemy always wanted to be in a show but didn't have a lot of talent, but went into a Broadway store and was buying a friendship necklace which was silver but smiled, paying with the money he earned from training the new recruits, but he saw a candy store, knowing that Doof loved candy along with Jerry but entered but was buying Hershey's and Reece's.

But he then saw some Naruto shirts in a store, making him think of his little half brother, but bought one with Naruto on it in demon form.

He also went to the jeweller's, buying a silver locklet on a chain, but would put a picture in it of him and Jerry together, to make him feel better.

He then went to Starbuck's to get a latte.

* * *

It was around three in the morning in Danville, but Jerry couldn't sleep, as he missed his big brother and was still getting used to the changes in his family, but he sometimes slept with Doof but he climbed out of the bed, with his Naruto plush in his arms, but left his room, but saw the door to Leah's room open, as he entered but saw the chestnut brown haired girl deep asleep but climbed into bed beside her, feeling safe enough to sleep, but his eyes closed in sleep, but was nuzzling his plush in sleep.

* * *

Doof was worried, waking up and not finding Jerry in his room, and was searching for him but knew that the younger teal furred male wandered around the building but he hoped he was okay, but then saw Leah enter, as she was already dressed for college.

"Have you seen Jerry?

He wandered off but I can't find him." he said.

"He's asleep in my room, Doofy.

He must've had trouble sleeping last night." she answered.

He then peeked into her room, seeing his special little guy deep asleep but lost in dreams, as he was sleeptalking nd mentioning Perry.

He decided to leave him to sleep, knowing he'd wake up soon.

He joined Leah in the kitchen, as she was making pancakes for them.

"Y-You don't have to do this, Leah." he told her.

"It's no big deal, Doofy.

I normally make breakfast for me and my brother back home." she answered.

Doof smiled, but saw that saw her red haired friend enter wearing a Super dry shirt, with jeggings and sneakers but was getting cereal but adding raisins but she had a huge smile on her face, but Leah knew that her nakama was happy being here, but she was sitting at the table, but was humming Bowling For Soup.

Doof wondered what the red head was going to do, but Leah knew that her nakama was into radio broadcasting but knew that the radio station had openings but she was too shy to go for it but she would talk to Doof later.

They were drinking coffee, but Leah had told him that she was going to college in a few minutes.

"Have fun, and sure that you can help Doofy with something." she told her.

She then hugged her, leaving the penthouse.

* * *

Doof smiled, as Jerry was eating breakfast at the table, as he'd woken up a few hours after Leah had left, but was wondering where she and her friend had went, but Doof had to go to the mall.

"You wanna come, Jerry?" he asked.

He nodded, as he liked being with Doof, as he saw him as a father, and Perry was his big brother but wanted Doof's new friends to be his sisters, but saw it was Friday and knew Vanessa was spending the weekend with them.

He smiled, seeing maple syrup over Jerry's bill, making him laugh as he was getting it off.

"Go get dressed, big guy." he said.

Jerry then ran into his room, putting on an Naruto shirt, with dungarees but was wearing an Naruto bandanna but was grabbing his Naruto backpack which he took with him everywhere.

He then joined Doof in the living room but was ready to go.

He saw Leah's friend in his lab, dancing to music from the computer screen.

He thought it was cute.

"Come on, big guy." he said.


	12. Going Out For The Night

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Platyborg's being a jerk to poor Jerry, but maybe while watching Jerry while Doofy's away for the night, tDoofy's new friends will teach him to behave.**

* * *

Platyborg laughed, as he was chasing Jerry around the living room pointing his blaster at the younger, chubby platypus male as he liked messing with him as he was jealous of how Doof gve him attention, but always did it when Doof wasn'r around along with Perry.

"No more!" Jerry protested, trying to hide.

He hated this game, as Platyborg was always mean to him but didn't know why, as he didn't like it as he was crying but shaking.

"Whatcha ya doing, dude?" Platyborg heard somebody ask.

Jerry smiled, seeing Leah there, as she'd came home from college but saw a few bruises and burns on him, making her worry.

"Did Platyborg do this to you, Jerry?" she asked him.

Jerry nodded anxiously making her hazel eyes widen, but took him with her into Doof's lab but saw him and her nakama working on something, but Doof felt his special little guy hug his leg, as he bent down to his level.

"Platyborg's been a jerk to him, Doofy." Leah said.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened at this, but would talk to Platyborg later, but he saw Jerry drawing while sitting at the table.

But he knew his special little guy needed a lot of attention, but had remembered the package that Perry had sent.

"Perry sent us a package from where he is.

It came while we were at the mall." he told him.

But Leah saw Jerry hugging the package which was very cute.

He would open it later, around bedtime.

* * *

Doof was nervous, as he was going out for the night, knowing Jerry would be upset but maybe the new members of their family could help, as he went to the lab, seeing both females playing a dance game, but stopped seeing him enter.

"Hey Doofy, what's up?" Leah asked him.

"Here's the thing, guys.

I kinda need a favour.

I'm going out for the night, and won't be back until morning.

I was wondering if you could watch Jerry.

Make sure Platyborg doesn't bug him.

He'll try, since I'm gone.

He's been a monster since he came here.

You guys think you can help?" he asked as Carley nodded.

We'll help, Doofy." she answered softly.

He smiled, hugging them, as the red head blushed, as she wanted to impress him, but knew Leah had a good bond with Jerry already but Leah had an idea, knowing Platyborg needed a friend.

"Maybe you could help him, as you're good at making friends." Leah said.

But they saw Doof leave the lab, but had to tell Jerry but knew he wouldn't take it so well.

* * *

"Come on, Jerry!" Doof said.

The young teal furred male was attached to Doof's leg and wasn't letting go, as he had to leave but knew this would've upset him but he'd ordered takeout, but paid the delivery guy for when he came, but Leah understood, as she had heard from Doof, how Jerry was having trouble coping because Perry had left, but sighed.

"Jerry no want Doofy go!" he said.

But Doof mentioned to get him off, as the hem of his trouser leg had torn off, but Leah was holding Jerry down, until Doof went out but he was thrashing around in her arms but she knew he wasn't happy.

"It's okay, Jerry.

Doofy will be back in the morning." she said gently.

But she let him go, after the penthouse door had closed, but he rolled around on the floor having a meltdown.

"Should we help him, Leah?" Carley asked her.

Leah nodded, as she approached, seeing him calmoing down as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, but Carley smiled, as it was cute.

"I know you're upset about Doofy being away, Jerry.

But he'll come back.

Plus we're not gonna hurt you.

We wanna be friends." the red head said.

"She's right, Jerry.

I know a lot of big changes are happening, like your brother moving away but he'll come back gor Christmas but we're family now." Leah told him.

Jerry then calmed down but smiled.

"Family." he said to them.

* * *

Platyborg was bored, as he'd nothing to do, and he couldn't pick on Jerry but slumped, but knew one thing that wuld cheer him up, deploying his wings and flying out, as he normally did this but Doof always yelled at him the next morning for this, but didn't care, as he knew Doof's family thought of him the way everybody in his home dimension did.

* * *

Leah felt sweat drip down, as she was wearing Naruto cosplay gear along with Carley, as they along with Jerry had been cosplaying and imagining battles or acting out scenes from the anime but Jerry was sitting down on the floor, as he looked exhausted but Leah smiled, hearing him yawn as his eyes closed in sleep.

"We should clean up, LEAH." cARLEY SAID TO HER NAKAMA.

The chestnut brown haired female then helped to clean up, but placed Jerry on the couch, but put a blanket over him.

"Where's Platyborg?" she asked her.

They then went to search the building but couldn't find him but remembered that Doof had said that the cybernetic male had flown off somewhere, but would come back when he was good and ready.

They hoped he wasn't causing trouble, but heard the doorbell ring, as Leah answered it, seeing a bruntte haired girl around sixteen, wearing Gothic clothes and had a purple backpack on her back.

"You must be my Dad's friends.

He told me about you guys." Vanessa told her.

"Yeah your Dad told us about you." she replied.

Vanessa then went to her room, but hoped her Dad was okay.


	13. Homecomig

**A/N**

**Here'd more and hope Inyunaruto365 likes as it'll inspire her for her Jerry story.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled, seeing Jerry trying to eat using chopsticks, as they were having Chinese takeout but wondered where Platyborg was but had a feeling e'd return in the morning, but curious about her Dad's new friends but noticed both of them were quiet.

"So you like being in Danville so far?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes we do.

It's a very unique city." Carley told her.

Jerry was eating noodles but making a mess, while trying to eat chopsticks making the Goth teen annoyed, cleaning up after they were done, but Leah saw sadness in Jerry's eyes as what she'd said had upset him, but she knew he was different for a reason, seeing him run off into Doof's room, slamming the door.

She then opened the door, hearing sniffles from under the bed, but saw Jerry hiding under, curled up in a ball hugging his Naruto plush but sad.

"Jerry, it's okay." she said softly.

They were now sitting on Doof's bed, but the brown skinned female had her arms wrapped around him in a protective embrace.

"Jerry not normal." he said softly.

Leah's hazel eyes widened hearing this.

"You're different but it's a good thing.

The world is full of people and animals who're different because if we were all the same, the world would be boring plus being different can make you stronger.

Like Naruto." she told him.

A smile crossed his bill, as he was ready for bed, as Doof had told Carley and her about Jerry's bedtime and helping him relax.

"Let's get ready for bed." she told him gently as they got up.

* * *

Doof was stunned, returning frm his little tri to New York on Sunday night as he'd went there to hang out with his favourite frenemy, and catch up but he'd been worried about Jerry while he'd been away, but entered his special little guy's room, but smiled broader seeing Jerry asleep with Leah beside him, but her arms were wrapped around him protectively but gently.

He decided to leave them alone, carrying bags from New York filled with gifts for his family including Jerry but went to sleep himself in his bedroom, but slipped on turquise pyjamas, which felt snug and cosy, placing an night cap on his messy brown hair, but fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Leah was in the kitchen making breakfast with Jerry's help, as he was mixing the pancake mix but licking some of the mix that was on his paws, making her laugh, as she saw Carley enter, wearing a Superdry shirt along with goggles and black jeggings.

"Morning, guys.

I see you slept well.

I think Doofy's home.

I heard snoring from his room." she said as Jerry was excited.

Leah knew he was happy tht Doof was home, but stopped him from going and waking him up, explaining that Doof was tired from his trip and needed some rest.

But after breakfast, they were going to the park to have some fun, as Jerry was excited.

Leah laughed, as he was jumping up and down in excitement making both females laugh at his cuteness.

"We're going soon, Jerry.

Maybe Vanessa will come too." Carley said.

"Vanessa never go." he replied.

Leah had a feeling the Goth chick didn't like having somebody as sweet and wonderful like Jerry as a little brother, but pushed that thought aside.

Leah then told him to get ready, but was making breakfast for Dof but went to his room, but placed it on his bedside table.

She then left an note telling him where they'd be.


	14. Bonding

**A/N**

**Here's more and I love the start of this chapter.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Laughter came from Jerry's bill, as he was rolling around on the grass along with Leah, as they were rolling down a hill in the park but she along with her best nakama didn't mind getting dirty, but were having fun but smiled approaching the playground, as there weren't many kids around in the late afternoon, which was a good thing, as both Jerry and Leah didn't like crowds, but Jerry was just running around, stimming and being ipulsive, doing things he didn't really do around Vanessa but Doof understood.

She then saw her best nakama on a swing by herself, pushing herself with a feet but going high, as it felt like flying, but she saw Jerry climbing onto the jungle gym and jumping off, as she joined him, as she liked doing that herself but glad nobody else was here but it was a hot day, but Carley smiled,seeing a fountain that had deep water in it, as they'd always wanted to try skinny dipping but took off their clothes, and got in the water.

Jerry was stimming, as he wasn't sure but both females got out of the fountain drying themselves off, putting their clothes back on and going back to the playground.

"Let's get some ice cream, as it's a hot day. Leah told them.

Jerry was jumping up and down at the mention of ice cream as both females laughed, seeing an ice crem cart, as they got snow cones but were sitting under a shady tree, but saw Jerry asleep after eating but Leah thought it was cute.

"We should go, in case Doofy's worried.

At least today, Jerry didn't have any meltdowns." Carley said.

Leah had the young teal furred male in her arms, as they were walking back to Doof's building, but used the key he'd givn them to enter the penthouse.

"I'll put Jerry in his room, okay?" Leah said.

Carley nodded, as she went to her room, but was tired, after the fun they'd had today but hoped Doof was okay but saw him getting ready to go out.

"I'm just going to the store.

You wanna come?" he said.

"Sure, Doofy." Carley said.

She grabbed her long cane and Superdry bag and they left.

* * *

Leah smiled, hearing footsteps, seeing Jerry enter, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he'd taken an long nap, but hugged her but wondered where her friend and Doof were.

"They went to the store, Jerry.

They'll be back soon." she told him.

He was then running around, making noises, but Leah had her RCA earbuds in, as they canceled noise as she didn't like high pitched sounds but knew Jerry was just being himself.

She was nervous, knowing in a few days, she'd be going to a college in the city, but was a few hours from here, but worried about how Jerry would take it, as they had a good bond, and he'd probably have meltdowns every time she left the penthouse for college but would ask Doof later, as he would have some advice on the matter.

* * *

"You shouldn't worry about Jerry being upset, because of you starting college in a few weeks.

Besides he's starting kindergarten at the O.W.C.A in a few day's time.

He'll get used to the change.

But I could use you guy's help." Doof told her.

Leah understood, as she and Carley knew how anxious new situations were but could help Jerry feel better about it, but would help Doof prepare but went to wash up for dinner.


	15. Calming Him Down

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and yay for earbuds.**

**Doofy's helping Jerry prepare for kindergarten but he's not happy but maybe he and the others will change his mind.**

* * *

Doof sighed, as he was taking Jerry to the mall to get his school stuff, but was bracing himself for trouble but had brought his RCA earbuds to help him, but had him close on a leash so he wouldn't get lost in a big crowd but saw him shiver, seeing crowds, but would use his Naruto love to calm him down but they entered the store, but he saw Naruto stuff, including backpacks as Jerry found one with Naruto on it in demon form.

"I knew you'd like that, Jerry.

You want that one?" he asked him.

Jerry nodded, putting the backpack in the cart but he put him in the cart, so he wouldn't run off as he would have to chase after him and Leah wasn't here to help.

"Good boy, Jerry.

We're almost done." he said.

He then headed to the checkout, but people were staring at Jerry sitting in the cart, but it made Doof mad, as his special little guy was normal in his own way.

He then paid for Jerry's stuff but went to the toy store, seeing the teal furred male get excited, as he saw Naruto figurines which were new but Doof bought him some toy kantanas, as he always tried playing with Leah's real ones and he had to take them away, like with his pole.

He knew tomorrow, Leah was starting college, but knew Jerry wouldn't be happy about this but hoped he could calm him down.

He then saw Jerry asleep in the car, as they arrived back at his apartment, but carried him in but put him on the couch but went into the kitchen to make lunch.

He hoped Jerry would do okay at kindergarten but it was an intergrated one, but he was worried about his special little guy getting picked on.

But he saw Platyborg playing on the computer in his lab, but playing a video game but wasn't causing trouble.

* * *

Jerry was playing with his Naruto figurines, recreating a scene he'd seen in Shippuden the other day, but heard the front door open, as Carley and Leah walked in, as the chubby teal furred male hugged them, making both females smile.

"Hey big guy, having fun?" Leah asked him.

"Yeah Jerry have fun.

Doofy buy Jerry katana." he told them.

"That's awesome, Jerry.

You're probably excited about school, right?" Leah said.

Jerry pouted, hearing the word school.

"Jerry no go to school.

Stay home with Doofy." he replied.

Leah had a feeling he was anxious about school, but she along with the others woyld help him feel better about school, but would talk to him at bedtime.

She then went to make snacks but saw Doof making lunch but had heard how Jerry was anxious about starting school, but they would help him get adjusted, as he was making ramen.

"i was hoping you guys could help." he answered.

Leah then had some ideas.

* * *

After dinner, Doof and Leah were putting Jerry to bed, but were cuddling him, as he looked nervous.

"jerry scared about school." he said.

"Aw it'll be okay, Jerry.

School will be fun, you'll see.

You'll have fun and make friends." Leah said.

Doof agreed with her.

She's right, Jerry.

I promise." Doof told him.

He then hugged him, seeing him fall asleep.

Doof then smiled, stroking his fur, before leaving his room.

Leah then kissed his forehead before leaving.

* * *

"Jerry, get off her leg!" Doof yelled.

He saw that Jerry was tugging on Leah's leg, as she was going to college but Jerry was not letting go, but was trying to get him off but then Platyborg used a grappling hook, yankibf him off her leg but he was stimming a lot, but he was crying and wouldn't calm down.

Doof then put Naruto on, as it was beginning to calm him down.


	16. The Night Before

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like it.**

* * *

Later that day, Doof was worrying, knowing that Jerry was starting kindergarten tomorrow but was nervous, as he was afraid that Jerry would get picked on but Leah had assured him that she would help him, if anything happened but he sighed.

He heard laughter, as Jerry was running around chasing Platyborg as he'd taught him to play laser tag, but he was having fun but was making lunch as he was making peanut butter and sushi sandwiches which were Jerry's fave besides ramen, but saw Platyborg exhausted.

"Jerry can really tire people out, huh?" he said drinking soda.

Doof then saw Jerry come in, looking tired himself but was eating but put his head on the table, falling asleep but Doof picked him up gently, putting him in his room but knew Carley was in his lab, using his Internet but didn't really care as he liked being with her.

Platyborg then saw the red head enter, making peanut butter and jelly bagels making him smile, as he had a bond with her but didn't admit it.

"You okay, kid?" he asked her.

She nodded but was missing Leah, as they normally did things together but would come back later but she then went to get her handbag and long cane.

"I'm going to the mall, okay? she said.

Platyborg nodded, but saw Doof drssed all punky.

"I'm gonna go somewhere, okay?

You're in charge while I'm gone." he told him.

Platyborg saluted, seeing him leave.

* * *

Leah was at the mall with Carley, as college was done for the day but the brown skinned female wanted to relax with her nakama but hoped Jerry was okay, knowing how upset he'd ben earlier.

"You mind if I join you? a familiar voice asked them as they turned around.

They saw Doof wearing a leather jacket with fingerless black gloves and jeans with biker boots.

"Sure, Doofy.

You look awesome, like a punk rocker." Carley said smiling.

Doof blushed, at her words but he hoped Jerry was okay with Platyborg watching him.

"How's Jerry been?

I was worried about him since this morning." Leah asked him.

"He's been fine, Leah.

Platyborg taught him to play laser tag.

He's taking an nap back home.

Platyborg's watching him." he told them.

Leah hoped Platyborg wasn't being mean to Jerry.

* * *

Leah saw Jerry on the floor, drawing pictures of him being an ninja like Naruto and helping others but he hugged both females, as he'd missed them but Leah smiled, seeing him so happy but Doof went to order dinner, but they were playing a video game togther, but Platyborg was watching.

He then saw Doof enter but smile seeing his family happy, but took a photo, so he could send it to Perry.

He was going to give Jerry a bath after dinner, as he was starting school tomorrow but was trying to stay upbeat about it, for Jerry's sake but sighed as the delivery guy was here.

"Alright, dinner's here." Leah said as they went into the kitchen,

* * *

Doof laughed, as Jerry was splashing him as he was in the bathroom, giving him a bath, as he had school in the morning but was hoping things would go okay but he had his doubts and sighed, drying him off but the teal furred male shook the wet off like a dog making him laugh, but was hearing him yawn as he was tired.

"Come on buddy, bedtime.

We have a big day tomorrow." he said going into Jerry's room.

He was tucking him in but was telling him a story about a brave ninja but Jerry yawned, as he fell asleep.

"I love you, Jerry." he whispered leaving the room.

But he then saw Leah still up, but she saw sadness in his eyes, but understood, knowing he was worried about Jerry.

"He'll be fine, Doofy.

We'll help him out." she assured him.

He nodded, going to bed but had a bad feeling.


	17. Rough First Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews and writing this is helping me feel better about something that's happening in my personal life.**

**Anyhoo it's Jerry's first day of kindergarten and Doofy's very nervous but let's hope things go okay.**

* * *

Jerry was woken by his alarm clock the next morning, rubbing sleep from his eyes but knew that today was his first day of kindergarten, but was scared but heard Doof singing as he entered the kitchen, but Leah smiled turning around from the stove she'd been making pancakes at, but she hugged him.

"It's a pretty big day for our family, huh?" she said as Doof nodded.

He was a bundle of nerves on the inside, knowing his special little guy might have a rough first day, but trying to remain postive for his sake but Platyborg saw the younger chubby teal furred male listening to Carley's IPod, as it had Naruto music on it.

He was wearing his RCA earbuds, which blocked out noises that bothered him but was going to take them with him in case there were noises he didn't like at school, but was eating pancakes but Leah smiled, as he was being cute but noticed Platyborg looked nervous.

"Go get cleaned up, big guy.

After that we're going to school." Doof told him.

Jerry then got up, but Leah had her nakama's IPod back, but knew that Jerry would be okay, but Platyborg looked worried.

"Doof should send him to one with kids like him.

The other platypi kids are gonna eat him alive." he said.

"Don't say that, Platyborg.

He'll be fine." she replied.

Doof was humming Love Handel to relax himself, as he was taking Jerry to school but Leah hoped he'd be okay.

She then saw Jerry come out wearing an Naruto headband but had his Naruto backpack on, but Leah thought he was very cute.

"Come on, time for school." he said.

Leah was taking a picture of him, as he hugged her.

"Good luck, Jerry." she whispered.

They then left the apartment.

She hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Jerry was nervous, as he and Doof saw Carl waiting at the door to the kindergarten room, but was stimming a little, as he was scared of this situation, but Doof needed to calm him down.

"Dr Coconut, you're the kindergarten teacher? Doof asked.

Carl blushed, hearing his nickname.

"Nope, Doof.

My niece is.

She's very good with the younger ones, but you're worried, huh?" he answered.

Doof saw that there were other platypi kids in there around Jerry's age, as there were different kindergarten rooms in the O.W.C.A foer every animal species.

"J-Jerry no wanna leave Doofy." Jerry said whimpering.

Doof then had an idea, finding his sunglasses.

"Maybe you need magic sunglasses.

You put them on and you're invisible.

Nobody can see you unless you decide to take them off.

I want you to have fun and make some friends, okay?" he said.

Jerry then took them but went with Carl into the kindergarten room, but Doof was wiping tears away, knowing his special little guy was in good hands, but would pick him up around three.

* * *

Jerry was playing with his Naruto figurines by himself in a corner of the room, unaware he was being watched by a muscle bound platypus kid wearing a bandanna with a skull on it, but was the bully of the but was happy seeing an new kid to pick on, approaching, grabbing Jerry's Hinata figure.

"Naruto's for losers. he said.

Jerry didn't like what the kid had said.

"Naruto not dumb.

Naruto cool." Jerry replied.

"You're nothing but a stupidpus.

You don't belong here." Brock told him.

Jerry then saw him throw the Hinata figure away, making Jerry stim, but the other kids wondered what he was doing, as Clarissa came over.

"Brock, that's not nice.

We don't make fun of those who're different.

Go to time out." she said.

Brock pouted, as he did what the teacher said, but somebody had found the Hinata figure, but Jerry was stunned, as it was a dark blue furred platypus female but she was quiet and shy.

"H-Here you go.

I found it in the toy chest.

You're different like me.

My Mommy made me go to normal kindergarten.

I'm Jori.

I have special needs too.

Brock picks on me too. she said.

"Thank you." Jerry replied but was stimming.

Jori understood, as she was high functioning, but shy and hated being in this kindergarten, but felt like Jerry could be her friend, as she had a Gaara backpack with her Gaara plushie in it for naptime, but she was making hand signs with her paws, as Jerry was fixated watching her.

* * *

It was recess as the kindergarten and grade classes were in the playground, but Jerry was running around making lots of noise, as he was being impulsive, like when Carley and Leah took him to the park, but the other platypi kids didn't like him, as they didn't understand him, as he was jumping off swings and play equipment, while reciting lines from Naruto.

But Brock laughed, as he liked picking on Jerry, but saw Jori playing in the sand box, wearing her Naruto headband and gloves but imagining she was Gaara and the sandbox was Suna.

But her play was interrupted, seeing Jerry there but he looked happy.

"You Gaara fan?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I am, Jerry.

You must be an Naruto fan.

The anime's awesome.

You wanna play ninjas?" she asked softly.

Jerry nodded shyly, as they were running around, making hand signs and pretending to use chakra attacks.

But they then felt dirt clods hi them, as Jerry didn't like them and neither did Jori.

"You two are losers.

You're my prey." he said pushing Jerry onto the ground but he felt pain in his arm, making Jori scared, as her paws shook, as she was anxious but saw Clarissa approach, hearing Jori explain through the translator.

"We should call his father.

Brock, you're coming inside." she said.

* * *

Doof was at his lab, working on something for Jerry but heard the phone ring, as he answered it but his dark blue eyes widened, as it was Jerry's teacher but he would come right now, but was hoping his special little guy was okay, but Carley and Leah were going with him, as they were worried about him as he was like a little brother to them.

They then got into the car, but saw Clarissa waiting for them with Jerry, but was explaining things to Doof, as he hugged him, but he was scared hearing Jerry had been made fun of on the first day.

"We're gonna get your arm looked at, okay?" he told him.

He then put Jerry in the car, but drove off.


	18. Helping Jerry Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jerry was scared, as the doctor at the hospital was examining his arm, but Doof was distracting him by letting him listen to music but Leah was worried about him, as Doof had said he'd gotten hurt at the playground but she knew he'd be okay but saw the doctor was done, as Doof was anxious.

"Well, is he okay?" Doof asked.

"His arm's broken, Mr Doof.

It's gonna have to stay in a cast for six weeks." he told him.

He then was placing Jerry's arm in a cast, but the chubby teal furred male was quiet, but had his earbuds in, to distract him but was almost done.

Doof hugged him, as they were leaving.

Leah had a feeling a bully was involved, but knew Jerry didn't want to tell them but he could get through to him, but would talk to him at bedtime but she hoped he'd be okay.

"We should get going, guys." Doof said as they left.

But he was worrying about Jerry.

* * *

_Hmmmm... it sounds like had a run in with a bully, Doofy._

_You should keep a close eye on Jerry._

_I wish I could help him._

doof was using Skype in his lab to talk to Perry, as he was worrying like heck over Jerry, but the teal furred male knew how to help him, as he hung up but would send an email ro him, telling him what to do.

He hoped his advice would help.

He heard laughter from upstairs, knowing Jerry was having fun but would join them later.

* * *

Jerry was telling Leah about Brock, but she felt bad for him, knowing that bullies were total jerks, but she knew Doof would help him but she would too, but unaware Platyborg had overheard, as he'd promised Perry he would watch over Jerry while he was in New York, but his protectiveness kicked in, as he wanted to scare Brock away, but would do it without Doof finding out.

"You shouldn't worry, Jerry.

We'll handle Brock.

I think you and Jori would be great friends.

You should try." she told him.

"Jerry try." he replied seeing Doof enter.

He had overeard them, but felt angry that his special little guy was being picked on because he was being himself but he would deal with the matter.

"Thanks, Leah.

I can take it from here." he said.

She understood, leaving but hoped Jerry would be alright but sighed, as she saw her best nakama asleep in her room, but Platyborg was on the bed, watching over her but he had plans to help Jerry out tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Doof had noticed that Platyborg had went missing, but knew he could handle himself, but had no idea he'd gone to help Jerry but was getting Jerry ready for school but had promised him that school would go better today, but Jerry was nervous but knew his Dad would help him.

He then left with Jerry.

* * *

"Brock, stay away!" Jerry yelled.

Brock was chasing him around the playground, but Jerry didn't like it but then he heard Brock gulp, seeing a platypus with wings land on the playground and he looked angry, at Brock.

"Platyborg!" Jerry yelled happy.

The cybernetic platypus smiled at Jerry, as his metallic eye glowed, but he saw Brock gulp.

"You think you're tough, huh?

Picking on my little brother?" he said.

Brock then was running, as lasers were fired from Platyborg's cannon, but grbbed Brock, shaving off some of his fur, but hung him up the flagpole.

"Think about that the next time you pick on others." he said flying off.

The other kids were in awe at that, but Brock looked humilated, as the teacher was getting him down.

Jerry smiled, as he and the others went to play.

* * *

But something was odd, as Platyborg wasn't himself but shook it off, landing on the penthouse rooftop, but going inside but was getting into his basket, but unaware h was shrinking in height to that of a six year old.

His eyes closed, as he was sleepy but Doof's eyes widened seeing a six year old Platyborg in his basket, taking an nap but knew his Regress-inator had done this but was trashed, but he thought this was a good thing, but he would look into it seeing Leah return from colege but hoped Carley wouldn't be worried seeing Platyborg as a six year old but had a crazy idea about enrolling him in kindergarten, but had to wait and see.


	19. Joining Jerry In Class

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Platyborg is turned into a little kid again but will help Jerry out.**

**I hope Inyunaruto365 likes.**

* * *

Platyborg was scared, waking up and seeing he was a little kid again, but Doof noticed he was still himself on the inside but just physically regressed, but Doof thought he looked cute.

"Don't make me blast you, Doof." he replied.

"Yep you're still yourself.

You realise you'll be in kindergarten until I fix the inator." he said.

Platyborg shrugged, but could keep an eye on Jerry for him, as he had promised Perry he would look after Jerry until he came back around Christmas but sighed, knowing he would be irked.

He then saw Jerry run in, hugging him.

"Platyborg help Jerry.

He kick Brock's butt." he said.

Doof then saw him being curious, but his eyes widened seeing Platyborg younger.

"Platyborg little like Jerry." he said.

"Yes, Yes he is." he replied.

He then went to have a snack but hoped that Platyborg would like being a little kid again, but Leah smiled as she heard her namaka come in excited, as she'd gotten a job at Danville's local radio station which was her dream to do this.

Doof smiled, seeing this as Jerry was dancing to music, but Leah was recording it on a camera on her phone but Carley smiled, knowing that he liked being part of the family.

* * *

Carley found Platyborg on her bed, listening to music on her IPad but she was changing into pyjamas, as her job started tomorrow but she saw him whimper, turning the light out, but had a feeling he was afraid of the dark, but he curled up beside her on the bed, as it was making him feel better.

"Night, Platyborg.

Sweet dreams, buddy." she whispered.

She then fell asleep, as Platyborg was out like light.

Doof then peeked in, but smiled seeing both of them asleep.

He hoped Platyborg being a little kid was very cute.

* * *

Jerry woke up but was getting ready for school, smelling pancakes as he was ready but saw Platyborg listening to punk musicbut unaware Doof was enrolling him in kindergarten, but would be joining Jerry in the afternoon, but he was taking him to the mall to get his stuff but Leah smiled, knowing Jerry would be happy seeing him in class.

He then relaxed as he was going to get dressed, but Leah was leaving for college after breakfast but hoped Platyborg would be okay with what Doof was planning.

She then saw Jerry stim, but he was letting him go on with the stim, until he calmed down but saw Leah leave as he was beginning to calm down.

"We'd better go to school, big guy." he said.

Platyborg was watching anime while Doof had left with Jerry.

* * *

Jerry was waking up from his nap along with the others in his class, but smiled seeing Platyborg join them but hugged him, making him blush but would like being here, as he had a Guitar Hero backpack but was listening to music on a mp3 plater he'd bought.

"Hey, kid.

This was Doofy's idea.

Until he fixes the inator.

Plus I wanna scare Brock." he told Jerry ruffling his fur.

,


	20. Becoming Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**Platyborg is still adjusting to being a six year old again but Doofy might have fixed the Regressinator by the end of the week.**

* * *

Platyborg smiled, as he was playing soccer inside, while Jerry was in his room, playing but had fun being a little kid again, but saw Leah return from college, but wanted her to play with him, but she had homework, making him sad, flicking the soccer ball away, hearing something smash.

He saw it was a photo, but heard the door open, as he saw his owner return from her first day of her job but she was happy, sitting on the couch, as Platyborg joined her, lying on her lap.

"How was kindergarten, buddy?" she asked.

"It was fun, plus I scared Brock away from Jerry.

He really likes Jori but he's shy.

They're like you and Leah." he told her.

The dark red haired female felt him snuggle into her arms, as he was tired, but she didn't mind him sleeping on her lap, but saw Doof there smiling.

"Aw he's very cute like this.

I might have the Regressinator finished by the end off the week." he whispered.

"That's good, Doofy.

Platyborg would be happy hearing this." she told him.

Doof then stroked the cybernetic platypus gently, but heard him crying, knowing he was dtraming about the 2nd Dimension, but rubbed his back, knowing this happened sometimes.

He then went to order dinner.

* * *

Jerry was telling Doof about school, and about Jori, but he was happy hearing that his special little guy had sort of made a friend, but was encouraging him to make friends with her, as Jerry smiled, knowing he liked playing with her, as the teacher had told him, when he'd picked Jerry up from school.

"I'm proud of you, for going to school and trying to make friends.

But you should rest." he said after telling him a story.

He then kissed his forehead before leaving Jerry's room.

He hoped that things were looking up.

* * *

Platyborg saw Jerry playing by himself in the kindergarten room, as he was playing with a ball, but had an idea, as Jori approached him, but wondered what she wanted.

"You're Jerry's brother, right?

I wanna be friends with him, but I don't know if he does." she told him.

A small, evil grin crossed his bill.

"He talks about you all the time at home to Doof.

He's just not used to social interaction, but you should try." he replied.

"Thanks, Platyborgie." she said leaving him.

He blushed, knowing a certain dark red haired female called him that nickname, but saw Jerry making hand signs, but relieved it was snack time, so he could talk to Jerry.

Jerry wondered what Platyborg wanted, as they were sitting at the table together.

"Jori wants to be your friend, dude. he said.

Jerry's eyes widened in awe.

"Jori tell you?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes she did, Jerry.

You guys are sickeningly cute together." he replied.

Jerry smiled, knowing that it was almost recess, but saw Jori putting on her Naruto headband, but Jerry was putting his on, but jumping up and down excitedly.

Platyborg smiled, deploying his wings, landing on the roof as he liked being alone at recess, but was keeping an eye out on Jerry, but gritted his teeth, feeling a headache coming on, as he was recovering from what had happened in his home dimension.

But hw sighed, as he could take his medicine when he and Jerry got home to Doof's.

But he heard the bell ring, meaning it was time for going inside, as he deployed his wings, joining the others, but saw Jerry with Jori but very happy.

* * *

Doof was working in the lab, as it was Friday and he had the Regressinator almost fixed, but saw both Jerry and Platyborg come home, but smiled hugging his special little guy, but saw Platyborg go into Carley's room but the dark red haired female saw him clurching his head.

"Here, buddy.

It should help you feel better." she said.

The cybernetic platypus took his medicine, but curled up on her stomach, as he was taking an nap, but she understood, as she was listening to music on her headphones.

But Doof entered, telling her the Regressinator was fixed.

She smiled, as they would use it om Platyborg later.


	21. Coming Down With Something

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Platyborg is returned to his normal age, after being hit by the Regressinator again but he likes being around those he cares about, plus it's Friday night, where his family have fun.**

* * *

Platyborg sighed, as he wondered what Doof was doing, but activated the Regressinator, as a ray shot out, hitting the cybernetic platypus, as he became his normal age again.

"Thanks, Doof.

I hope Jerry's okay.

I encouraged him to make friends with Jori, while at school.

That means I get to do my own thing again, right?" he asked.

Doof nodded in reply, as it was Friday night, meaning Jerry got to stay up late along with having some candy and soda, as it was the weekend but he knew that it was almost dinner time, but had ordered Chinese food but Leah had made ramen for Jerry.

He then heard Platyborg yawn, as dinner wasn't there yet but had an idea, as he knew taking an nap helped him feel better.

"We'll tell you when dinner gets here, I promise." he said.

He then headed to Carley's room, but lay down on her bed, sensing her aura, helping him relax as his eyes closed in sleep.

Leah peeked in but saw him asleep.

She knew he liked taking naps, after his stint in Jerry's class.

She knew that Doof would stay home tonight, but knew Vanessa was spending the weekend with him.

* * *

"Things have been going good for Jerry, since Platyborg's been helping him out.

He even helped him make a friend, Perry." Doof told him.

He was talking to his frenemy on Skype, but hoped that Christmas wouldn't be too long, so he could see him, but he he heard the doorbell ring, as dinner was here.

Perry smiled, as they hung up.

He then went upstairs, but saw Vanessa and the others there, getting ready but saw Jerry helping, but he entered Carley's room, seeing Platyborg still asleep, but decided not to wake him up, but would bring him leftovers.

Vanessa was quiet, as she was feeling down bout Johnny, as he was moving away but Leah understood, but was going to talk to her later but were eting, but Jerry was trying to use chopsticks, but Leah smiled, as it was cute.

"I hope Playborg's okay." Carley said as Leah nodded.

Doof knew that he would be fine.

But he knew Platyborg was attached to her.

* * *

"Come back here, Jerry!" Doof said, chasing him around the building.

He was hyper, after eating ice cream and drinking soda, but he had to get him back inside, before the neighbours in the building found out and complained but Leah was helping him, as she caught him, but scooped him up in her arms.

"Let Jerry go!" he protested.

"You have to go inside, Jerry.

It's bedtime." Doof said as they headed back into the apartment.

He was relieved none of the people in the building had heard Jerry.

Leah then was helping put him to bed.

* * *

Platyborg was finding it hard to sleep that night, as he was thinking about what had happened in the 2nd Dimension, but noticed Carley was still awake, as he entered her room, but she saw sadness in his eyes, as he climbed up onto the bed.

"Are you okay, Platyborg?

You look like something's bothering you." she told him.

"I'm having trouble sleeping, kid.

I keep thinking about the bad stuff I did in the 3nd Dimension, kid." he replied to him.

She understood, stroking him.

"I know you feel bad, Platyborg.

That was the past.

You've changed since then.

You helped Jerry find a friend.

You're good now, and you have a family.

You shouldn't let this hurt you." she told him.

He then relaxed, as he knew she was right as he was a good guy now, as he had a family who cared about him, along with good friends, but he yawned, as his eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Doof woke up seeing Jerry curled up beside him, as he'd had a bad dream, but he was worrying about Vanessa, as Leah had told him what was bugging his baby girl, but went to make breakfast, but saw both Leah and Vanessa up, but they were going into town along with Carley but Platyborg was staying here with Jerry and Doof, so he wouldn't feel alone.

She was making pancakes, but Vanessa was drinking black coffee, to wake herself up but she was in a bad mood about the Johnny thing, but knew both females would help her feel better, but Leah saw Platyborg walk in, looking sluggish and not himself, as Leah approached.

"We should tell Carley, as she can help him." she told her.

Doof then saw him lie down in his basket, but hoped he'd be okay seeing Carley walk in dressed but looked worried hearing that Platyborg was ill.

"It'll be okay, guys.

I can take care of myself." Platyborg protested.

Doof then knew he was trying to be strong, but wouldn't ask for help until it got worse, but would keep an eye on him whukw rgw three females were out, but hoped Jerry was okay, as he was still asleep.

He then saw them leave, but knew they'd be okay.

* * *

Jerry wondered why Platyborg didn't want to play, but Doof heard Platyborg coughing a lot, but felt bad, as Jerry ran away from him, but was putting a hand gently on the cybernetic platypus's head.

He felt a high temperature along with a fwver, hearing him sneeze a lot but needed to examine him later when the three females returned but he hoped that he would be okay.


	22. Taking Care Of Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and hope she likes.**

**Platyborg has a bad case of flu but his family will help him.**

* * *

Doof sighed, as he handed Platyborg a Kleenex tissue, as he was blowing his bill, but he'd gotten worse during the day but felt bad, as he hated seeing the cybernetic male so ill, but relaxed seeing Vanessa return but Carley was worried, picking Platyborg up but was listening to Doof tell her that he wasn'y well.

"Aw poor Platyborgie.

You're really sick, huh?" she said to him.

She then picked him up gently, heading to Doof's lab, as he was eamining Platyborg but frowned, as Carley wondered what was wrong.

"He has a bad case of flu.

He's gonna need rest, fluids and Love." he told her.

"I can help him, Doofy." she replied.

He knew this was true, seeing her go to her room with Platyborg in her arms, but could hear him wheezing like her when she used to need inhalers.

She then placed him in her bed, tucking him in, but she felt bad, as she liked hanging out with him, but heard him whimpering.

"It'll be okay, Platyborgie.

Just rest." she whispered.

He then relaxed, as he was asleep.

But she was making chicken noodle soup for him, knowing it helped people with their colds or flu.

Doof smiled, as he knew she cared about Platyborg.

* * *

"Owwwwww..." Platyborg said waking up.

He felt pain everywhere, and his bill hurt and was stuffed up along with his throat hurting, but wasn't feeling good, but heard the door open, seeing his owner walk in, but smiled weakly.

She was happy he was awake, but felt his head, as it was still hot, but she saw him drinking soup but coughing weakly, as she knew that he needed that along with medicine, but she placed a thermother in his ear, but saw his temperature was still high.

She then placed a cool compress on his head but hoped he'd recover.

She knew that she had to go to work tomorrow, but couldn't leave Platyborg alone.

She then headed to Doof's.


	23. Contagious

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and hope Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Platyborg's still sick but Jerry isn't well either but Doofy will take care of him.**

* * *

Platyborg sighed, as Doof had been taking care of him while his friend and owner were out, but he hoped she'd return as the cold germs were raging through his system, but the doctor was making him drink fluids, but he heard the phone ring.

"Excuse me, Platyborg." he said to him.

He then left, but was stunned hearing that Jerry wasn't well but would go to pick him up, but Platyborg smiled weakly.

He'd given him some of his germs but he knew Doof would kill him if he found out that, knowing how much he cared about Jerry.

"Stay here until I get back, Platyborg." he told him.

The cybernetic platypus then closed his eyes as he was tired, but took an nap as Doof left.

* * *

Leah wondered why there was sneezing coming from the front room, as she just came back from college but saw Jerry on the couch, but he was shivering wearing a blanket but Doof was trying to take his temperature but he wouldn't let him.

"Can you help, Leah?

He won't let me take his temperature." Doof told her.

She then sat on the couch, but was tickling him gently, as she was placing a thermothether in his ear gently, but noticed it was high, and had a fever making her frown.

"Yep he's sick alright.

He has the cold." she told Doof.

Doof then scooped him up gently, taking him to his room, but he was tucking him in, as he had his Naruto plush in his arms but Doof smiled, seeing him sleep as he was going to make soup but knew he'd caught germs from Platyborg but hoped he'd get better before Thanksgiving, as Perry was going to visit but hadn't told Jerry.

Leah was checking up on Platyborg, as Carley had asked her to do it while she was at work but was coming home soon, but she saw him using her nakama's IPad while resting in bed.

"How're you feeling, Platyborg?" she asked him.

He coughed slightly, but covered his bill.

"I'll be fine, babe.

I wanna get better to cause chaos at Thanksgiving.

As Perry's coming to visit." he said sneezing.

Leah smiled, knowing he was a troublemaker at times, but was only having fun, but went to help Doof.

* * *

Doof was in the kitchen, making soup for Jerry, but smiled seeing her join him as he could use company, as she and her nakama were very good company because Perry was in New York, but they heard the front door open, as Leah smiled seeing her nakama had returned.

"Is Platyborg okay?

I hope he gets better soon." she said.

"He will, Carley.

But Jerry's sick too.

He caught some of Platyborg's germs." she told her.

She then headed to her room, after getting a snack but saw Platyborg awake, but still not himself, as she was on the bed but hugged him.

"Hey, Platyborgie.

I hope you're feeling better." she said.

"I will be, kiddo.

i hope we can have fun around Thanksgiving." he told her.

She knew he liked having fun, which was what she liked about him, but knew he didn't have an owner in this dimension, as he'd decided to stay here but was wanting to be that owner, as he was like an brother to her.

She would wait until then.


	24. Coming Home For Thanksgiving

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and know Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**It's Thanksgiving weekend in Danville, and Doofy and his little family are going to celebrate Thanksgiving, but Perry visits and you can bet there'll be chaos.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was near the end of November nd Thanksgiving weekend in Danville, but Doof had woken up early to go collect something at the airport, but knew that Perry was coming to visit for Thanksgiving, but knew Jerry would be happy as he missed his big brother.

He knew the other members of his little family were still asleep, as it was six in the morning, but was looking forward to the weekend, as he had stuff planned, like going to the park later.

He then parked at the airport, getting out, but gulped, knowing he kind of missed his frenemy, but Jerry had been a good distraction for him, as well as Platyborg but he went to get a coffee while waiting for Perry's flight to arrive, but knew his owners were probably visiting for the holiday weekend, but had an idea knowing how his frenemy had missed his boys.

_I know h'd want to see them again, but I'm not sure how he'd react, as he probably would feel bad seeing them._

_Maybe I should ask Leah about this later._

* * *

perry's eyes fluttered open, as the Contineal Airlines flight from New York had landed in Danville Airprt, but he was nervous and excited to be with his friends and family, as he'd missed them but hoped Jerry was okay, knowing Doof was taking great care of him.

He'd been feeling homesick, everytime somebody at work was talking about Thanksgiving, so Carl had let him come home for Thanksgiving, to cure his homesickness.

He then got off the plane, smiling as he breathed in the air of Danville but was dressed like a human, so he wouldn't draw attention to himself.

He then headed to the baggage claim, grabbing his suitcase and other bags, but his hazel eyes scanned the place, but relaxed seeing Doof approach but hugged him.

They then left the airport, but Perry got into the passenger seat of Doof's car, but was still tired.

His body clock was still on New York time, but Doof smiled, seeing him asleep.

He then drove back to his apartment, but Perry was still out like a lightm as Doof unbuckled the seatbelt, carrying him into the apartment but headed to his lab, knowing Perry could sleep easily there, without being woken up.

He went and grabbed Peery's bags.

* * *

Leah was already awake, after hearing Jerry wake up, but was with Doof in the kitchen, but got up stretching, wearing black pyjamas, but would get dressed later.

She saw Doof with Jerry in the kitchen, making pancakes but she knew he was a good father to Jerry, teaching and helping him cope with his special needs but saw Jerry hug her.

"Happy Thanksgiving." he said, making Doof smile.

Leah was used to this, as he'd learnt about Thanksgiving at school, but imagined ninjas celebrating the holiday but she and Doof thought it was cute.

"Where's Perry?" she whispered.

"Asleep in my lab.

He's been like that since I picked him up.

He mightn't wake up until this afternoon.

That's why I didn't want to tell Jerry yet." he replied.

She smiled, knowing they'd need to make breakfast for Perry, when he woke up later but she knew that Jerry would be happy, seeing his big brother in town.

Jerry was fixated, watching Doof flip pancakes, but liked when they hit the ceiling or Doof, but sad they didn't hit either but Leah then saw Carley join them, as she'd slept good, but she and Platyborg had been talking, and he wanted her to be his owner and friend, but hoped Alt Doof wouldn't try to make him help him.

"Morning, guys.

Platyborg's coming in a few moments.

I see you guys are having fun." she said.

Jerry was eating pancakes, but putting maple syrup on them, but making a mess, as Leah smiled knowing he was being cute.

"We need to clean you up, before we go have fun later." she told him.

He was getting excited, jumping up and down.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open, finding himself in Doof's lab but felt a little better but still tired as he wanted to seize the rest of the day but saw pancakes and a pitcher of coffee, knowing his family had done this, as his stomach was growling eating, but knew they were at the park, but dressed like a human, leaving.

He arrived, seeing Leah playing with Jerry on the swings, jumping off play equipment but he saw his little half brother run up, hugging him.

"Perry home." he said as he let go.

"I missed you too, Jerry.

We're gonna have fun the next couple of days." he said.

Leah smiled along with the others.

They knew things were gonna be crazy the next couple of days.


	25. Preparing For The Feast

**A/N**

**Here's even more.**

**Platyborg is acting up, but Perry discovers why and wants to help him.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Platyborg was tired out from the fun in the park, but was asleep in his friend's room, but had woken up from a bad dream about Alt Doof coming back for him, but shivered a little, as he saw the door open, as he activated his laser cannon, as his metallic eye glowed with blue light, imagining it was Alt Doof, but breathed deeply, seeing the light come on as Perry entered but wondered what was wrong.

"You seem a little jumpy, Platyborg." he said.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it." he replied.

Perry could tell he was lying, from the terrified look in his eyes, and his deep breathing had him nervous.

"Dinner's here, Platyborg." he said leaving the room.

The cybernetic platypus then breathed deeply, as he was shaking off the nightmare he'd had, but smelt Chinese which he liked, flying out of the room like a bullet, but it scared Jerry when he did that, as the younger teal furred male was hiding under the table.

"Jerry, it's okay.

Platyborg didn't mean it." Doof said.

He then came out of hiding, but Perry saw Platyborg eating with his paws, but hoped Jerry wasn't copying his behaviour.

"Don't worry, Perry.

He knows not to copy what Platyborg does." Doof said.

He knew there was a reason why e was acting this way.

He was determined to find out why.

* * *

Doof was putting a headset on Platyborg's head in his lab, as it would allow him and Perry to see his dreams, but understood seeing the one about Alt Doof taking him away from them.

"So that's why he's not himself, Doofy.

Your alter self made a scary impression on him." Perry told him.

Doof felt bad, seeing that the tough cybernetic platypus was scared about being his alter self's pet again, but they had to assure him it wouldn't happen but decided to make him some hot chocolate with a special sweet dream formula, that could help him feel better, as Doof went to make it, but Platyborg was silent, not giving Perry eye contact.

"We know your fear, Platyborg.

But we're not letting anybody take you away.

You're part of this family, whether you like it or not." Perry told him.

He then saw Doof return with mugs of hot chocolate, as they were drinking, but they saw Platyborg out like a light.

Perry then placed him in the pet bed, but Doof knew the cybernetic platypus wouldn't sleep without cARLEY.

He would watch over him as he slept.

* * *

Later that next day, they had to go shopping for groceries, as the next day was Thanksgiving, meaning the stores would be crazy tomorrow, but knew Jerry wouldn't do so well with the crowds, but Perry was staying with him, until they got back, but they'd have fun.

Doof was putting on his trademark lab coat, after placing a wallet in his pocket.

He and the others then left for the mall.

Perry saw his little half brother have a meltdown but was calming down, making the older teal furred male relax, seeing Platyborg join them, but had dark rings under his eyes.

"Somebody had a rough night, huh?" Perry said as Jerry was drawing.

Platyborg curled up on the couch, but was watching TV.

He hoped the others would return soon.

* * *

But at the store, Doof and the others were shopping, seeing a red headed twelve year old and a green haired thirteen year old approach, as Doof smiled knowing they were Perry's owners.

"Hey, Dr D!" Phineas said.

"Hey, guys.

Enjoying the holiday weekend?" Phineas answered.

"Yeah we are.

Perry's been busy, at his new job in New York." Doof answered.

Ferb saw worry in his brother's eyes.

"Would you like to come over for dinner, tomorrow?" Doof asked them.

"Of course we'll come.

It'll be good to see Perry again." Phineas said, as Ferb agreed.

"We'll see you tomorrow, then." Doof said seeing the boys leave.

* * *

"So, Phineas and Ferb are joining us for dinner tomorrow?" Platyborg asked.

Carley nodded, as they were sitting on her bed in their room, talking as always, but hoped Perry wouldn't be too emotional, seeing his owners again.

"Yes, Yes they are.

But Perry doesn't know." she replied.

She saw him lie on her lap, but she stroked his head gently, knowing he liked that but knew their bond was strong.

She then saw the door open, as Leah came in.

"You wanna go out for a while?

Vanessa's here.

Plus Perry's keeping Jerry busy." she said.

"Sure.

Let me get ready, okay?" she replied.

She nodded, as Platyborg sighed, hating being alone.

"You can come with, if you want." she told him.


	26. Destroying Turkey With  Lasers

**A/N**

**Heres more of the story and hope people like.**

**Thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing and glad it made you feel better but Perry's mad about Phineas and Ferb coming over for Thanksgiving dinner plus Platyborg's gonna cause trouble.**

* * *

Doof woke up the next morning, but saw Perry making breakfast, but smiled as he hadn't told his frenemy that his owners would come for Thanksgiving dinner later, but hoped he wouldn't be mad or upset.

"Hy, Doofy I see you're awake." he said.

Doof noticed that Perry looked upset about something, but it was because of a dream he had about things, but didn't want to tell Doof, as he kept his feelings to himself but sighed as he flipped pancakes but he then saw Jerry walk in rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, Jerry.

Someboy slept well." Doof said.

He nodded in reply.

But he was watching his brother making pancakes, but was stunned seeing that none of them had hit the ceiling or Perry.

He then saw him sit at the table, but he was drinking milk, but was quiet.

Doof saw Perry smile, as he watched Jerry as he was making him smile.

He hoped Jerry could improve his mood.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Doof had gone out for a while, but Platyborg decided to cook the turkey himself, thinking it was a good idea, but accidentally blew up the turkey using a laser but nervous, knowing Doof would be angry, but he saw Leah come in but couldn't resist laughing at the mess.

"What happened in here?" she asked him.

"I was trying to cook the turkey, but I blew it up.

Will Doof kill me?" he said.

Leah shook her head, but she hoped that Doof was okay as he'd went to get something, but saw both Perry and Jerry rough housing but wanted to join in, but Jerry laughed, hitting them with pillows but Platyborg had cleaned the mess in the kitchen up but wearing a chef's hat.

"What happened to you, Platyborg?" Perry asked him.

"Don't ask, dude.

I'm gonna get cleaned up before Doof comes back." he said.

Jerry then went to take a shower with Perry's help. as he'd herd that company was coming over.

* * *

Doof wasn't happy, ciming home and hearing that Platyborg had destroyed the turkey, but Leah would order pizza but said that Platyborg wasn't allowed to touch the stove or cook anything, but he saw Platyborg return wearing a dressing gown and slippers, but he looked relaxed but Leah knew that showers relaxed him, like with Carley when she took a hot bath.

"It's odd seeing him relaxed." she said as Doof agreed.

He saw the cybernetic platypus sitting on the couch, watching TV but was relaxed.

Leah sighed, relieved that peace had fallen here for a little while.

But she knew that it wouldn't last long, especially when Phineas and Ferb showed up.

* * *

Phineas sighed, as he and Ferb arrived at Doof's, but knew Perry might be a little mad, but knew it was Thanksgiving, as they'd brought over dessert but Leah let them in, as they liked hanging out wityh Doof after they'd found out Perry's life as an agent.

Jerry hugged them, but Perry was silent, as he was still mad at them, but knew they were still family but Phineas was wary about Platyborg being here.

"He's a good guy now.

He'sbeen a big help to our family." Carley said, petting Platyborg's head.

Doof smiled, hearing him purr.

"Dinner should be here soon.

Platyborg destroyed the turkey, so we had to order take out. he told them.

Platyborg blushed, at his words but but Perry smiled as it was cute.

But Phineas wanted to talk to Perry alone.

They then went ito Platyborg's room.

* * *

"Are you dtill mad at us, because Ferb and I went to college?" Phineas asked.

Perry then put his translator in his ear, so he could talk to the red head in English, but he looked guilty at the pre teen.

"No, No I'm not, Phineas.

I've been worried about you guys since you left for college.

Jerry has been helping me." he replied.

Phineas noticed tears falling from the teal furred male's eyes but was hugging him, but was nuzzling him, but feeling etter about what had happened, but heard laughter and Doof yelling.

Perry peeked, seeing Leah wearing football gear, and had been wrestling with Platyborg, with Jerry watching, but Perry was laughing along with Phineas as they joined them, but Platyborg was pouting.

"He's mad because he lost a fight against Leah." Doof told him.

Perry knew that losing to a girl would upset him, but he knew he'd calm down in a while.

They then went to watch TV but were watching the Thanksgiving parade, but Jerry liked it, but Perry smiled at his little half brother.

Platyborg was with Carley in their room, listening to music and reading magazines, as they were waiting for dinner.


	27. Being Sick Sucks

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to BrookeDoofy and Sharp Shay for reviewing.**

**Doofy being ill was inspired after seeing him so sickly in My Fair Goalie made me wanna add it into this.**

* * *

A few days after Thanksgiving, Doof woke up feeling unlike himself, but unaware flu germs were attacking on the inside, as he sneezed a lot, but thought nothing of it, as he had things to do like get Jerry ready for school but Leah looked a little worried seeing he looked peaky.

"I'll be fine, Leah.

It's just a sneeze." he told her.

She didn't feel like worrying the others, especially Jerry but had a feeling it was something more as she was making breakfast but Platyborg was drinking juice, but wondered what was wrong with Doof, as his metallic eye scanned Doof's body but frowned.

_He's coming down with the flu, alright but I'll let him suffer, but maybe he should tell the others before it gets worse._

_Knowing Doofus, he's gonna let it get worse before allowing us to help._

Leah wondered what the evil smirk on his bill was for.

"Nothing, Leah." he told her.

She sighed, knowing he wouldn't tell, as Jerry entered, ready for school but sitting at the table, eating up.

"Doofy no look so good.

He need doctor." he said as Platyborg chuckled.

He knew Jerry wasn't that stupid as he'd thought but he was worrying about Doof, but saw him picking at his food but drinking coffee but also saw red dots on his body, which had him worried.

But he'd let him suffer for a while before getting him help.

He then saw Doof leave with Jerry but Leah was worrying, as Carley entered wearing pyjamas, but she didn't look so good, making Platyborg worry, as he deployed his wings but placed a metallic paw on her forehead, feeling a high temperature.

"I'm fine, Platyborg.

I have to go to work." she told him.

The cybernetic platypus then saw her fall to her knees, shivering like a leaf, sneezing and coughing, but Leah placed a thermothether in her ear.

"She's sick, alright." she told him.

* * *

Doof couldn't help but scratch as he was working on something in his lab, but was also coughing and sneezing like heck, but felt miserable, as a high fever was starting, but Leah was stunned finding him with his head rested on his desk, mumbling about muffins.

She then helped him up gently, but was taking him to his bedroom, but saw his body covered in red itchy spots, along with coughing and sneezing, as she got the phone.

She was calling the doctor, to look at her friends but sighed, as the doctor would be over in a hour but found Platyborg a little bummed in the living room, but knew he was worried about Carley.

"She'll get better, right?" he asked her.

"We don't know yet, but she will.

I'm worried about Doofy." she replied.

He smiled, hearing that as he knew Doof had chicken pox with flu on the side, but knew he wouldn't want others to know but she had an idea, knowing how her nakama got cabin fever when staying in bed because she was ill.

"I can do that, Leah.

It's a piece of cake." he said leaving the room.

Leah smiled, as she was making pitchers of orange juice, knowing Vitamin C helped kill flu germs, but heard the doorbell ring.

"Konnichiwa, Dr Harano.

The patients are in their rooms." Leah said, leading her into Doof's room first.

Dr Harano was stunned, seeing Doof as his body was covered in red itchy spots, along with coughing and sneezing, but was out of it, but she smiled.

"He has the flu and chicken pox and needs Nyquil, calamine lotion along with other things.

I know you can take good care of him, Leah." she told her.

She then led her into her nakama's room, but Platyborg was hiding under the covers, as he didn't want the doctor to see him, but he could hear everything the doctor was saying, as she said his friend had an nasty case of flu but was prescribing Nyquil.

He decided to stay hidden, until they'd left but he was snuggling against his friend, but felt she was hot like a hot tub, but knew she'd get better, but knew Doof would resist taking medicine.

He sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

Jerry tip-toed into Doof's room wearing one of his lab coats which was way too big for him, but was trying to examine Doof, but was fixated by the red dots on Doof's face, as he was scratching some of them with his paw, not knowing any better, but heard Doof moaning.

"Jerry!" he heard somebody yell softly, turning around.

He saw Leah there but she couldn't help but smile at him, as he looked cute wearing the lab coat, but had to get him away from Doof in case he caught chicken pox germs.

"i know you're fixated by Doofy's pox, but it's contagious.

It means you might catch it." she told him.

"Jerry know.

Doofy sick." he said.

"Yep he is." she answered.

They then went out of Doof's room.

* * *

"Can you get sick, Platyborg?

Like if you were near anybody that's sick?" Carley asked him.

Platyborg smiled, as he was curled up in her arms with the blanket around them, but he was keeping her company, keeping cabin fever away.

"I'm not sure, kid.

I wouldn't want what Doofus has." he answered.

She laughed, but coughed while covering her mouth.

He was feeling bad but knew she'd get better but could hear Doof screaming.

He chuckled evilly.


	28. Christmas Is Coming

**A/N**

**Here's even more, and it's December in Danville, meaning Christmas is on it's way and Doofy and his family are very excited.**

* * *

It was the beginning of December, and Doof was excited along with his family, as Christmas his favourite time of year was approaching but they needed to get a Christmas tree, but was going while Jerry was at school knowing there would be crowds at the tree lot, and knew his special little guy hated crowds.

He was wearing a green dressing gown and Christmas tree slippers but Leah smiled, as they were cute but she was always down around Christmas while this time of year made her nakama feel good.

"You okay, Leah?

It's almost Christmas the most wonderful time of year." he said.

"I don't really want to talk about it, Doofy.

It would only depress you." she said drinking coffee.

He saw Jerry walk in after waking up, but bobbing his head to the Christmas music that they were listening to, but saw Platyborg scratching himself like a dog.

"Platyborg funny." Jerry said but Doof looked worried.

He saw red dots over his metallic body and on the non metallic parts of his body, making him worry.

"i'm fine, guys.

Please don't worry about me." he said.

Doof sighed, knowing he wouldn't admit to being sick, but Carley saw him come into her arms, but she frowned seeing him unlike himself.

"Get me the thermothether, please." she said.

Leah handed it to her, as she placed it in Platyborg's ear.

"Yeah he's ill.

I hate seeing him like this, as we were gonna have fun.

But maybe we can, when I get back from work.

Nobody go near him except Doofy.

He already had it." she said hearing Platyborg whimper.

She and Doof were stunned, hearing him scared but understood knowing he never got sick back home, but saw the dark red haired female bend down to his level.

"i'll be at work until three.

Then I'll be back and we can have fun.

But for now, you can bug Doofy." she assured him.

He then felt her hug him tightly but broke the embrace, but Doof saw him look sadly seeing her leave.

He then realised he had to take Jerry to school, along with getting the tree but would be back in a while but made the cybernetic platypus some juice and something to eat.

Jerry hoped he would feel better.

* * *

Doof was proud of himself, getting the Christmas tree into the penthouse, but decied to put some growth serum on it to make it grow a little more, but Platyborg was taking n nap on the couch, but slowly awoke, hearing Doof laughing in glee, but stunned seeing a fifty foot tall Christmas tree in the room, but wasn't in a snarking mood as he was sick, but Doof was getting decorations down, but was getting hungry, but saw Platyborg was still ill.

He felt bad for the cybernetic platypus, even if they didn't get along but he was making him soup, as he'd made himself a little couch bed while he'd been out.

He then heard the front door open, as Leah walked in but her hazel eyes widened seeing the tree, but knew a certain somebody would want to climb it.

"How's Platyborg been?

He still looks really sick." she told herself.

Doof was carrying a bowl of chicken noodle soup, as Platyborg smiled weakly drinking, but Leah would keep an eye on him.

"Doofus has been busy while you guys were out.

He put growth serum on the tree." he told her coughing.

She knew Doof would do somethig like that.

"Jerry will try to climb it when he gets home." she said.

He nodded, getting sleepy but she tucked him in.

* * *

Doof was stunned, getting a video message from his alter self on Skype, saying he was visiting for the holidays but had changed while in prison, but had gotten out on good behaviour.

He had told him he could visit.

He hadn't told Platyborg yet, as he could react badly.

* * *

"Jerry, get down!" Doof yelled.

They'd been decorating the tree, but Jerry had thought there were presents at the top of the tree and had started climbing like a montaineer, making Doof and Leah worried, as the brown skinned female grabbed a grappling hook, and began climbing the Christmas tree, but saw him hugging the star at the top.

She managed to grab him, but climbed down with ease, as Doof was hugging his special little guy.

"That as very dangerous, Jerry.

You could've gotten hurt." Doof said.

"Doofy scared?" Jerry asked.

"Very scared, but you're okay.

That's the main thing." Leah told him.

Carley was on the couch but had Platyborg in her arms, but phoned a vet who'd said he had platypus pox, but she was tending to him.

She knew Alt Doof would be visiting for Christmas, knowing he wouldn't be happy.

But she would help him.


	29. Trying To Make Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and this was something Leah and I came up with but it was about her sticking an IPod connector up his butt but I changed it to the tip of the tail.**

* * *

Leah was bored, as Doof was out with Jerry buying presents, and her IPod was almost out of battery, but saw Carley and Platyborg rough housing and got an idea, but wondered if Platyborg would be mad, as she put the charger in the computer, but called Platyborg over.

She then saw a slot in the tip of the tail, but placed the connector in, making him feel weird, as his metallic tail was synching with the IPod as he started jiggling, as his body was moving without his will, as Japanese techno music was blasting in his ears somehow.

"Cool, Platyborg's quite a dancer." Carley said.

But she saw the cybernetic platypus wince in fear as she grabbed the connector, as she scooped him up in a hug but saw singemarks on his butt, but saw sadness in his eyes, making her worried.

Leah wondered why he'd be like that, but realised Alter Doof had been controlling him most of his life.

Carley then was tending to his butt, bandaging it after placing him in a butt spa, but he was very quiet.

* * *

Doof wondered what was wrong with Platyborg, but understood after Carley told him but he saw that Platyborg was asleep, but he saw the bandages but knew he was sore, but he had a feeling it had hurt him emotionally, making him remember when he'd been Alter Doof's servant but saw him sniffle, as Carley was hugging him.

"I'm really sorry, Platyborg.

I never meant to hurt you." Leah told him.

He then smiled sadly, as he didn't want to look at her.

She sighed as she wanted to make up with him.

* * *

Carley was in her and Platyborg's room, but was listening to music, but she noticed that Platyborg was sad but she understood, as she knew he didn't like being controlled by anybody, even Leah but he sighed.

"Don't worry, Platyborgie.

She won't do it again." Carley told him.

He was thinking about it.


	30. An Unwelcome Visitor For The Holidays

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 and we learnt not to stick things up Platyborg's butt.**

**Anyhoo it's Christmas Eve and Doof's little family are excited but Alt Doof is visiting, meabing Platyborg won't be happy and cause chaos but hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve morning, as Doof woke up but knew his family was excited about tomorrow, but got up, but saw Platyborg cooking breakfast, which was strange but good, having a feeling Leah had persuaded him to try, and hoped having his former master here wouldn't make him upset and saw the cybernetic platypus relax, as he was flipping pancakes glad that Jerry hadn't woken up yet, as having him watch him made doing this even harder.

"Merry Christmas, Platyborg." he said.

He saw him blush, as nobody had said that to him in a long while because Alt Doof had banned Christmas as well in the 2nd Dimension but liked having it here, but Doof wondered why his alter self would ban it.

"He was worried somebody would get his precious Choo-Choo.

I think Leah's down in Christmas spirit, Doof." he said.

Doof agreed as he had heard from Carley why her nakama was so sad at this time of year, but hoped they could cheer her up.

They then saw Jerry run in, excited but Doof laughed at his special little guy but knew he'd love the holiday, and saw him sit at the table.

"Platyborg cook?" he said.

"Yeah I did." he answered.

But the younger teal furred male wanted to be out in the snow, making Doof laugh, as he knew the others would play with him but saw Leah had locked herself in her room making Jerry sad.

"It's okay, Jerry.

We'll play with you." Doof said as the others agreed.

Platyborg was looking forward to ice hockey, as Leah had taught him how to play.

* * *

Later that early evening, Doof heard the doorbell ring, knowing who it was, answering the door, seeing Alter Doof walk in, wearing his black labcoat but carrying bags, but Platyborg was getting worried, seeing his former master in here, but he sighed, seeing him activate his laser cannon.

"Platyborg,it's okay.

I invited him here along with somebody else." Doof told him.

Platyborg was still hesitant to stand down, but sighed but could cause chaos while he was here, knowing he had Choo-Choo with him.

Jerry was stimming, as he didn't know this guy.

But he knew that Doof thought of him as a friend.

But somebody crashing through the roof made him excited.


	31. An Odd Christmas Eve

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and things are getting crazy, but Perry and the others will help.**

* * *

"Perry home!" Jerry yelled hugging his older brother.

Perry laughed at this, as he'd missed him while at work so far away from Danville but was stunned, seeing Alt Doof was here but he had brought Christmas gifts for his family.

He noticed Platyborg looking agitated, but understood knowing his former master was here, but the cybernetic platypus went into Carley's room, as he could relax there, but taking deep breaths sitting on the bed.

He knew his former master had changed, but wasn't sure, as he still remembered when he'd used him to do his dirty work.

But it was Christmas, so he'd give him a second chance but he would have a little fun with him, as he'd taken Choo-Choo when he hadn't been looking and planted it in Jerry's room, knowing that he liked shiny things.

"Where's Choo-Choo?" he heard Alt Doof ask worried.

But Leah saw Jerry with it, but was anxious as Alt Doof approached the young teal furrred male snatching it from him.

Suddenly, Jerry went into a meltdown, but Perry had a feeling somebody had done this on Jerry.

He knew Platyborg had done it.

He'd talk to him later, as Leah had finally calmed Jerry down.

* * *

"Did you have fun, getting Jerry in trouble?" Perry asked Platyborg.

The cybernetic platypus was drinking soda, but almost spat it out at Perry's question, but smirked evilly, as he'd meant to upset his former master not Jerry.

"Jerry wasn't my victim, Perry.

I was trying to get my former master in trouble.

I don't trust him, one little bit." he told him.

Perry had to agree with Platyborg, but made him promise not to upset Jerry.

"I promise, okay?" he replied.

Perry smiled, but noticed Leah was quiet but had left the table before dinner had arrived, but would ask Carley later but Platyborg sighed.

"Leah lost her grandfather at this time of year, when she was little.

Carley told me.

She's trying to cheer her up." he told him.

Perry felt bad, hearing that but knew Carley could help Leah feel better.

* * *

Platyborg was awoken at one in the morning, by sounds, but left Carley to check them out, but stunned, seeing his former master putting gifts into a sack, but mad.

"Ah, Platyborg, coming to help?" he asked.

The cybernetic platypus fired blasts from his laser cannon, grabbing the sack and putting the gifts back under the tree, but wrapped his former master up with leftover tinsel.

"That should hold you until later.

You're not ruining Christmas, for ourr family.

Goodnight, Doofus." he said eaing a cookie.


End file.
